


Prompt #40 (90-day Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [40]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Horror, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #40February 4, 2021Genre: FantasyPrompt Idea: CanisterSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597
Kudos: 1





	Prompt #40 (90-day Prompt Challenge)

"Do you have it?" Eudora stretched out her hand hopefully.

Simon Badeux withdrew a small canister from his pocket. He held it just outside her reach and smiled. "You're becoming rather addicted to this cream, my dear. Aren't you concerned?"

"It's none of your business! Just give it to me. I've already paid you." The old lady trembled and clutched her walking cane. She tried grabbing the container but he just held it higher and teased her.

This lasted several moments before Simon grew bored with the game. He dropped the canister in her wrinkled hand. 

Quickly Eudora unscrewed the lid and slathered the cream on her face, neck and hands. "This takes away the loneliness and pain."

Simon arched a brow. "Or does it simply mask them?"


End file.
